


Clearing The Hurdle

by SilentScreamer



Category: NCIS
Genre: Angst, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-22 22:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/615208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilentScreamer/pseuds/SilentScreamer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tonight is the night when it escalates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clearing The Hurdle

"You've been a bad boy Timmy" Gibbs says as he enters the bedroom rather suggestively.

"Oh have I?" Tim responds rather coyly.

"Yes" Gibbs replied hungrily.

"Are you gonna teach me a lesson, boss" Tim asks hopefully, after all this was what he wanted.

Rather than responding right away Gibbs slowly made his way over to the bed all the while pondering his next move.

He wanted to punish Tim, to teach him a lesson, but he also knew that by doing so it would make this real. Would make what they had real.

It would acknowledge what they had been doing for the past few months, and it would validate the time that they spent with one another.

Rather than finishing his quest towards the bed, Gibbs made a detour into the ensuite bathroom telling Tim rather flippantly, "Stay" before disappearing into the bathroom.

…

Tim sighed from his spot on the bed.

That was not how he had expected that conversation to go. He rather hoped that the previous conversation would be followed by some sort of love making session.

That had been the endgame in all this.

That was why he had gone to that club tonight, and that was why he had planned on getting drunk.

He wanted to forget about the fact that he wasn't getting any at home.

Tim and Gibbs had been seeing each other for three months.

In these three months all they had done was pet one another and exchange some awkward kisses, and it seemed like even those had slowed down in recent weeks.

Tim thought that it was because he wasn't what Gibbs wanted and that the man was trying to find a way to gently let him down, and it wouldn't be the first time either, he mused.

So he had gone to the gay bar downtown not in hopes of getting any action or because he didn't love Gibbs, because he did love Gibbs, rather he hoped to learn some things.

Maybe get a few lessons that would add spark to his personality that make him more appealing to his lover.

However, much like Tim's life, things did not go according to plan.

Rather than find other guys at the club he instead found Gibbs.

Apparently he had followed Tim to the club, and was furious that he would go to such a place.

Gibbs had marched up to Tim and started yelling at him for making "foolish choices" and accused him of "not being as smart as his degrees afforded him" and then yanked Tim from one of the stools and pushed him to the exterior of the bar.

"Get in your car Tim" Gibbs replied hotly and then he added, "go to my house. No funny business"

Tim had then looked at him with contempt and anger that his lover would talk to him in such a manner but he finally relented and got in his car and drove straight to the Marine's home.

That is how they had gotten in the current situation.

When Gibbs had gotten home he greeted the other man with, "upstairs" gently and Tim was intrigued as to what would happen.

He had hoped that maybe Gibbs would forget about reaming him out and maybe that he had indeed set off a spark, but that was short lived, as Gibbs had just went to the bathroom and locked himself in.

…

Upon entering the bathroom Gibbs was at a loss of what to do.

He had been worried about Tim. It had seemed that little by little his new lover had receded into himself, and when he had found the searches about gay bars he had been worried.

He was worried that he was going to lose Tim.

He knew that at his age he was no prize anymore. Most days people could barely tolerate him.

However Tim was different. He had so much to offer: knowledge, kindness, and warmth.

Not like him.

So he followed Tim to that bar.

Sure Tim could take care of himself but some guys just never knew what no meant, and they could get rough on occasion.

He didn't want that to happen.

Tim deserved to keep his innocence, or what was left of it from working on the job.

So he had reamed him a new one at the bar and tailed him to make sure he did indeed go back to his house.

However now he didn't know what to do.

Entering the bar and yelling at Tim was done on adrenaline and out of fear of what could happen to Tim.

But he had never thought about what he would do once he got home. He never thought about what he would ask the other man.

And yet he also knew that he would lose Tim if he didn't do something to prove that he loved him…he knew that from the hurt he saw in the younger man's eyes whenever he sent him away every night.

He knew that without proving his love that Tim would leave, all the others had done that, but he knew that the loss that Tim would create would be feel a hell of a lot worse than the ones left by his three ex wives combined.

That's when he knew.

He knew what he had to do.

He knew it was the night.

They were both ready.

So he slowly levered himself off the toilet and began to undress and pray that Tim was still there.

Slowly he pushed open the door and asked "Tim you there?".

When he didn't get a reply he panicked, but was delighted to see Tim laying on the bed like he was before he had left.

Coming back into the room any retort died on Tim's lips when he saw Gibbs come out of the head area.

Gibbs was down to merely his boxers and he hungrily made his way over to the bed where Tim was sitting.

Gibbs pushed hard on Tim's chest and was pleased to see Tim fall onto the bed because of it.

Gibbs climbed onto the bed like a predator watching his prey, and Tim's mouth was too dry to get a word in, that was of course if he could even get his mind to form anything but monosyllables.

Gibbs kneeled in between Tim's legs and he took hold of Tim's silky wrists and moved the lanky fingers towards the headboard. Once the un-calloused hands met the rough but smooth headboard rails Tim felt an unfamiliar device encase his hands.

Tim tried to look to see what the intruder was but he seemed to be entranced by the steely blue gaze of his lover. Gibbs for his part seeing little bits of fear and uncertainty in the unguarded eyes of his lover took steps to reassure him.

Leaning in Gibbs simply asked, "Do you trust me Tim?" and he continued to lean in until he felt a head nod back and forth against his chest.

Taking in the gesture with pure happiness, Gibbs once again kneeled between the legs of his lover, and he never took his eyes of his ever trusting junior agent while he finished wrapping the handcuffs around the slender wrists.

Once the wrists were secured tightly to the headboard Gibbs took in the sight of the man that he loved.

He and Tim had been going out for almost three months. However those months were filled with nothing more than heavy pats and clumsy kisses, and yet tonight that was gonna change.

Tonight he was going to make sure Tim knew that he loved him, that he wanted this sometimes complicated relationship. He wanted to make sure that Tim never again felt inadequate, and never again questioned his place in his life.

Slowly Gibbs passionately began to kiss Tim's lips. Slowly at first he pecked the full lips of his lover, then he quickened the pace, and shortly thereafter he pounced on the lips like a predator going in for the kill. The kiss deepened and became harder, Gibbs demanded entrance into Tim's sweet mouth and he showed it with little nips and bites.

Tim allowed the entrance into his mouth and feeling the rough tongue exploring his mouth made Tim's mind start racing. He never knew that a kiss could be such a turn on-no one had ever kissed him this hard but gently at the same time.

Soon Gibbs became bored with merely kissing and exploring Tim's fascinatingly clean and refreshing mouth, so he came up for air.

Both men were panting as though they had just run a marathon, but while Tim was satisfied at the sudden turn of events, little did he know that Gibbs wasn't finished with him.

Once again Gibbs was drawn to the youth's eyes, and they remained there while he started to unbutton the tailored shirt that Tim had worn.

He kept his eyes there while he wrestled with each button because those eyes of his lover's were ones he could get lost in, and he wanted to see Tim so he could make sure that Tim was on board with all of his plans.

The eyes were piqued with curiosity and a bit of hesitancy as Gibbs finally managed to unbutton the black and white striped shirt.

Sure Gibbs had seen him naked before at work, like the time when he had to strip away his shirt when that government agent feared he was poisoned with radiation, and then Gibbs had seen the team in the showers when Tony had released the plague virus.

But this was different.

He was different now.

Gibbs was different.

Everything was just different.

In the three months that the pair had been "dating" they had never once seen each otherer naked. In fact if everything worked out tonight this would be the first time that they had sex, or stayed the night.

Every night the pair would meet. Tim would type while Gibbs watched or worked on his boat. Other nights Tim would make dinner for the pair at his place.

But every night ended the same. They would part ways and each would go to their respective homes, and each were left to their own thoughts.

Tim was hesitant to let Gibbs in, to allow him to see what was beneath the lucrative, shy, timid exterior.

What if he didn't like what he saw?

Sure he had slimmed down some but he knew deep down that he was no real prize. There was nothing remarkable about him, not in his mind anyway.

Tim was brought out of his reverie when he felt the shirt being shoved away from his torso, leaving him bare to the waist. Due to the handcuffs, the shirt stopped at his shoulders, framing his bare hairless chest and as Gibbs looked at the trim abdomen he couldn't help but smile.

Tim looked so young with such few chest hairs, and it once again reminded him of the age gap between the men.

While Tim didn't seem to mind the gap between them at times Gibbs felt like a grave robber, but he pushed those thoughts aside tonight.

Tonight he was sure of what he was doing. Tonight he knew that what he was right, he knew they were both ready.

Gibbs tenderly trailed kisses down Tim's chest the whole time murmuring, "So good Timmy, so good Timmy"

Hearing those words and the affectionate nickname that only his sister, his mom, and Abby got away with using, made Tim's eyes light up.

Tim melted into the kisses and licks that Gibbs peppered his skin with.

Calloused hands met unmarred perfect skin. Gibbs allowed his hands to roam Tim's chest while his lips nipped and sucked up and down Tim's chest. It was as if his lips were doing the talking that his lips and trachea refused to do so often.

His lips were saying "mine" his touches saying, "fuck yea mine".

Tim just watched in amazement as Gibbs touched him all over, never had Tim been so aroused over simple touches. He had never gotten any of this from Gibbs either.

Had he entered the twilight zone?

Finally, once again growing tired of nipping and peppering Tim's chest, Gibbs made his way towards his lovers Armani slacks.

His hand hovered over the zipper for a few minutes before he heard Tim speak, the first time that the young lover had spoken since the excursion started, and he made his words count by saying, "Do it Jethro".

Those three words and that complete trust that Gibbs saw in those green irises confirmed that this was the right plan. It cemented his belief that he wanted, no needed this.

And so ever so slowly Gibbs unzipped the perfectly pleated black slacks, and tapping Tim's hips he implored the man to lift up so he could free the man's mesmerizingly muscular thighs. It was a crime to cover up such perfection!

Tim obeyed the simple command and once again was transfixed on his lover's actions.

Tim was aroused even more when Gibbs gently touched his thighs.

Gibbs kissed his knees, he tickled his sensitive feet, and massaged his inner thighs.

With each ministration Tim was made into a puddle of hard goo.

He was also frustrated. While Gibbs paid painstakingly great attention to every part of his body, every time he explored his body again and again he never made any move to touch his boxers.

In fact he made no move to even take off the fabric that was encasing his increasingly heavy balls, and even harder cock.

The need was beginning to become too much to hold in, so every so often he whimpered.

"Something wrong Timmy?" Gibbs teased by playing with the jock strap of the black fabric encasing the ultimate prize of the night. He knew full well though what was making his lover whine and whimper like a three year old being denied candy or a toy.

"Aaargh don't play with me Jethro" Tim stammered out.

Giving his best pout and innocent look Gibbs responded, "What ever do you mean?"

"Make me yours Jethro. Fuck me. I'm not made of glass" Tim steeled out with as much authority as he could muster.

Gibbs liked this new Timmy. Hard Timmy was a turn on for sure. Then authoritative Timmy was sexy..quite a combo the man mused.

"Wait for it Timmy. I'll make it worth your wait" Gibbs mused while once gain fingering the man's boxer's. This time he moved the boxers down just a bit to reveal some of the man's lower half.

Gibbs explored the few centimeters of open skin before once again little by little revealing the man's prized possessions.

Since slow was the pace of the night, again Gibbs worked his way down to the man's rectal region, and peppered each new part of exposed skin with kisses and tender touches.

Finally the boxers were all the way off, and discarded along with the man's slacks and socks before that.

Tim was now fully exposed to Gibbs.

Gibbs had officially seen more than all his friends and most of his family had seen.

Gibbs had now seen him naked, and aroused, heavily aroused as the cock was standing at attention waiting to be sucked on.

Gibbs marveled at Tim's package.

The man's balls were full and starting to leak pre cum over his experienced hands.

He was right.

All these years he had imagined what it would be like to make love to Tim, and what his nether regions would look like and his imagination was proven right.

The man's heavy balls were the perfect size for sucking on, and he knew that there would be many nights where he would be perfectly sated by such balls. However tonight just fingering the balls were enough, there would be many more nights of exploration, Gibbs was damn sure of that.

"So pretty Tim" Gibbs replied after fingering the large balls.

"Like what you see Jethro" Tim asked eagerly.

Rather than dignifying that with a response Gibbs levered himself off the bed. Tim was whiny at losing the closeness of his lover and was worried that he had said the wrong thing, but a few minutes later Gibbs returned commando.

"Does it look like I like what I see Tim" Gibbs said in a husky voice as he once again returned to the spot where he belonged, between his lovers legs.

Tim lifted himself up as much as the restraints would allow and when he saw the hard cock he knew just how much Gibbs liked what he was doing and seeing. Not trusting himself to speak he simply nodded and spread his legs wider, as to allow Gibbs better access to him.

Seeing Tim spread his legs wider warmed Gibbs' heart, the simple acts of trust that Tim displayed with his nods and body actions just took the older man's breath away.

Moving away from the tantalizing balls Gibbs made his way towards the masterfully hard and aching cock.

Gibbs being the experienced lover of both the male and female variety knew that making love to Tim would be a lot less painful for the other man if he was on his side, because that way he would have easier access to the man's entryway, but he wanted to let Tim have the final say. So he remarked, "This would be easier if you were on your side, do you want to flip over Tim?"

Tim being a novice at the lovemaking game in general quickly pondered the question before replying, "No…I…uh..like looking at you and your movements" Tim replied and spread his legs even wider so that Gibbs would have better access in this position, and that simple gesture was enough for Gibbs. He placed a few more pillows under Tim's hips, raising him up to make Gibbs' entry easier for both men.

"Okay Tim, I'm going to make this real special for you" Gibbs replied while lubing himself up and preparing to enter Tim for the first time.

When Gibbs' cock entered Tim's anus Gibbs was surprised at how fast the muscles clamped down on the new accessory, and the immediate constriction surprised Gibbs because many men in their first times had a hard time taking to the dick, but clearly Tim wasn't one of them.

Gibbs held still for a few minutes before setting a slow pace one that was matched in feverishness by Tim.

Tim began to thrust hard against Gibbs' cock, and slowly he loosely wrapped his feet around Gibbs's hips, relishing the new level of closeness that he and Gibbs were experiencing.

Tim started to up the pace, but Gibbs for his part was slower, as he was trying to be careful because he didn't want to hurt Tim. He meant too much to him. This meant too much to him. Reaching up, he released Tim from the cuffs and Tim brought his hands down slowly, as he touched Gibbs' face and neck trying to encourage the man to pick up the pace.

Gradually the pair were on the same pace, and slow furious hands were touching and nipping against both bodies.

The touches felt like electricity to Gibbs.

Gibbs felt his orgasm near the climax when Tim spurted out some of his pre cum, and finally with an exasperated shout both men fell over the cliff together.

After a few minutes of ragged breathing Gibbs felt well enough to speak his mind, "You are mine Tim. I meant what I said seven years ago" Gibbs said and added extra emphasis by kissing Tim.

'That was great Jethro" Tim replied fully sated. He meant what he said too. He had never had sex like that before.

Grinning like a Cheshire cat was the only reply that Tim got.

"You know why that is Gibbs?" Tim said his own smile growing wider.

Shaking his head Gibbs replied "no"

Sitting up and taking Gibbs' hand in his own he started to absentmindedly rub it as he replied thoughtfully, "because sex is just boring when there is no passion. However sex between lovers can be mind-blowing because each lover brings passion to the table. That passion is what makes it more special. It is what makes the sex turn into lovemaking. It gives it meaning."

Gibbs pondered that thought for a few minutes. He admitted internally that Tim was right. Making love with Shannon had been special and it almost rivaled what occurred here tonight, but being intimate with his other ex wives and the countless one night stands never reached this intensity. It never lasted as long, and it always made him feel empty afterwards, it left him yearning for more.

Finally after a few minutes Gibbs nodded and smiled letting Tim know that he got what he said, and then he said, "wait here I'll get something to clean us up with"

Tim obediently did as he was told and waited for the man to return. While he waited he took the time to turn back the bedding and prepare for bed.

Coming back into the room Gibbs smiled seeing Tim leaning into the covers. He hoped to have the man stay the night, and he wanted nothing more than to finally be able to hold him close tonight, and he hoped for many nights after this.

Gibbs cleaned Tim just as tenderly as he had made love to the man. Gibbs meant it when he said he wanted to make it special.

Tossing the washcloth onto the nightstand Gibbs settled under the covers all the while wrapping his arms around Tim's waist and pulling him closer.

"Mm this is nice" Tim mumbled.

"Yes it is Tim" Gibbs said because he couldn't help but agree with the man's sentiment.

"Love you Jethro" Tim froze as the words slipped out before he even realized that he had said them.

Tim tentatively wondered whether Gibbs had heard him and what his response would be.

After a few minutes that must have seemed like eternity to Tim, Gibbs replied, "Love you too Tim" and as the words left his mouth he knew that he meant it, and leaning further into the embrace Gibbs knew Tim felt the same way.

And with that each man was lulled to sleep by the even breathing and heartbeats of the other knowing that a huge hurdle had been successfully cleared tonight.

Yes there would be more but each knew now where they stood and what was wanted.

It was that simple.


End file.
